sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus
Exodus is the seventh episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the thirty-ninth overall. Plot Inside of Winters' quarters, Nash and Allan bust in and find Seal weakened. When Seal greets them, Allan becomes surprised to learn that Seal can speak English. Nash tells him that she'll explain later and the two help Seal stand. Seal then reveals that the other Sandbox troopers were arrested and brought to the prison, and that they possess the other half of his Life Saver. Surprised by this, Nash and Allan make a plan to find the other troopers before Winters can get to them. Suddenly, Allan spots movement on his motion tracker but doesn't see anyone in sight. So the three Guardians leave to find their comrades. Outside the prison, Mickey and Bartholomew take cover from enemy fire, commanded by Johnson, while trying to contact Allan, though are unable to. Meanwhile, the Sandbox troops escape fire from oncoming ONC soldiers. Dax and Jason are then bombarded with questions from the Reds and Blues and learn of their knowledge of Seal's Life Saver. Mickey soon contacts Dax and Jason for help, prompting the two to go assist him and Bart. However, the other Sandbix troops are reluctant and distrustful, though Dax assures them that they can be trusted. Legend, however, reiterates that they can't be trusted, leading the two into an argument. After Ichabod stops it, Dax and Jason leave to help Mickey and Bart, with the Reds deciding to follow suit. Eventually, Icky and Legend decide to follow as well. Meanwhile, Allan, Nash, and Seal are seen sneaking into an empty room. They soon make their way out to the docks and see Mickey, Bart, and the Sandbox troops under fire. Allan then informs Nash that he, Mickey, and Bart arrived at the prison via dinghies, so there won't be enough for all of the soldiers to make an escape. As a result, Seal suggests that they use a Pelican stationed inside the facility's vehicle bay. Allan manages to inform Bart about their plan until he spots and shoots Bernard, who is revealed to have been hiding by using an Active Camo unit. In order to escape, Nash threatens Bernard at gunpoint and demands that Winters let her and her squad leave or she'll kill Bernard. Surprisingly, Winters agrees to this, stating that he already has everything he needs. So, as a result, the Guardians and Sandbox troops depart inside a Pelican, disappointed at the fact that Winters now has one portion of the Life Saver. Nash, on the other hand, believes that their answer lies with the Sandbox soldiers. Characters Guardians *Seal *Nash *Allan *Mickey *Bartholomew *Jason *Dax Red Team *Miller *Claire *Gates Blue Team *Ichabod *Legend ONC *Johnson *Bernard *Winters *Several soldiers Transcript *'' '' Music *"Death of Kings" by Kevin MacLeod *"Five Armies" by Kevin MacLeod *"Chee Zee Cave" by Kevin MacLeod *"Prelude and Action" by Kevin MacLeod *"Past the Edge" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This is currently the third longest running episode of Sandguardians, behind Birthday Bash! and Forward. *The episode title, Exodus, means a great migration or departure, referencing the Guardians' and Sandbox soldiers' escape from the prison. *This episode marks the first time the Reds meet Seal face to face. Watch the Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes